Mice Tails
by bblonde3493
Summary: This is a story about a mouse family who has to find a new house to live in because the people that live in the curent house are moving. When they move there will be no more fod laying around the house for the mice to eat. This being their only source of
1. Chapter 1

Boom! Boom! I heard the stamping of giant footsteps behind me. They were getting louder and louder. They seemed to be gaining on me! Were they chasing me?

Had they seen me scurry across the floor toward the cheese? I had to quickly shut these terrible ideas out of my mind for I had another thing to think about; getting the cheese.

My family needed the cheese, for this was the last scrap of food left in the house. If I didn't get this then we wouldn't eat for many days. I had been searching the house of the people, in which we lived in one of the walls, for weeks, but had found nothing.

I had come up with one explanation of the shortage of scraps, and that was that the people were moving.

My family prayed that they wouldn't move because if they did that meant that there would be no more food laying around for us, and that we would have to become wild mice or find another wall of a different house to live in.

I scurried behind the hutch against the wall of the dining room thinking that the people (which I like to call Bigfeet) wouldn't be able to see me behind there.

By looking through a hole in the hutch I saw the Bigfoot, that I thought was chasing me, go out the door with a box. The coast was clear, for now.

I sprinted out from behind the hutch and deftly scooped up the piece of cheddar cheese that had been lying underneath the dinning room table.

I placed the piece of cheese in my mouth so that it wouldn't fall out while I was running. I took off leaving no signs that I was there.

When I got back to my hole in the wall, my whole family cheered after seeing the enormous piece of cheese I had found.

My mother took the cheese and went into the kitchen with it. She was an excellent chef, so she prepared all of the meals.

My dad, who also loved to cook, followed her. My oldest son got the plates from the kitchen cabinets and began to set the table.

I hopped over to the recliner in the corner of the living room and threw myself onto it. I had had a long day of trying to find food and I was ready to relax.

"Dinner is ready," announced my mother, who had come out of the kitchen with marvelous smelling food. Every mouse took his or her place at the table at once.

I sat at one end of the burgundy table, with my wife to the right of me. At the other end, sat my father, with my mother to his right.

My mother had a soft light brown coat, with a beautiful pale pink nose. My wife looked much like this for she had a light brown coat as well. Her name is Rosa.

My oldest son sat to my left. He was a very rare colored mouse. His coat was an off white with dark brown, almost black, splotches. We called him Patches due to the markings on his coat.

To the left of Patches sat my son Ricky. His coat was jet black, with no flaw except the white dab on his front left paw.

My oldest daughter sat to the right of Rosa. She was named Clair and had a smoky gray coat with a spill of white on her hindquarters. To her right was my youngest daughter Jessie.

She looked very unique with a sheet white coat that had not the slightest mess up.

My father and I looked identical besides that his coat had grown to be a slightly darker shade of burnt brown.

We said our blessing and began to feast upon the warmed cheddar cheese.


	2. Announcement

The food tasted marvelous as always. We were silent as we nibbled our food as mice do. I broke the silence with a cough and then began my speech.

" As I was on my search for food today," I said to all of the mice at the family dinner table, " I realized that it is finally clear that… WE NEED TO FIND A NEW HOME OR BECOME WILD MICE".

The room fell silent again. Every mouse new that this was coming, but didn't realize how soon it would happen. Jessie began to sob, and I could see tears building up in everyone's eyes.

We loved this home for we had all grown up in it, except for Rosa who moved in when she married me. Even my father had grown up in this little niche, but like Rosa, my mother moved in after their marriage.

Even though some of use had not spent our _entire_ life's there we had been there for a long while, and had forgotten our old lives.

" I agree with Benny," said my father in a grim voice, " though I don't want to move either. It is important to our survival that we find a new place to live. Whether we should become wild mice or find a new niche in a wall of a different Bigfoot house, I am unsure."

He paused for a moment thinking about his own question. Should we become wild mice or move to a new niche in a new Bigfoot home? This question was on every mouse's mind.

Then Rosa spoke up. " I think that we should move to new Bigfoot home. Our children have grown up as house mice and have had no experience with the outside world other than an occasional walk."

" She has a point," piped my mother. "Don't we get a say in this," asked Ricky. " I want to become a wild mouse. I could hunt then, and fight off predators. Wouldn't that be cool?"

" No" Clair answered his question sternly. " I don't want to have to watch my back at every second, and wonder whether I will wake up in the morning".

" She has a point," said Patches who was not very adventurous unlike his little brother.

I broke the children mice's argument by squeaking" Safety is an important thing to think about. I think the other grown mice and I need to talk about this decision in depth."

" I agree," added the other grown ups. " So kids that mean finish your meals quickly and then go to your room to get ready for bed. The adults need some time to think about this situation," I ordered.


	3. Discusion

The children marched up to their rooms. I got straight to business.

" I think that it is dangerous to go outside. None of us really know how to fight off a predator. We are merely mice. In both choices, though, we will have to leave the safety of these walls," I said trailing off.

I let that sink in before I began again." Who knows what kind of terrible things lay outside these walls? How are we ever going to prepare for what lay ahead?"

It seemed no one had anything to say, so kept on talking.

"My children do not know how to defend themselves; much less do we know how to protect them. How are we supposed to scavenger for food out in the wild when we have never tried before. We would get no practice run. It would be scavenge and hind successfully or," I paused for emphasis, "we all would perish."

"I think it wise to be outside for as little as possible, leading me to think it best to find a new Bigfoot wall to live in," said my dad while wearing his "business" face.

My mom and wife sat quietly thinking things over and nodding understandingly. "So it is settled then," I paused to glace at everyone's reaction, "We are going to move to a new Bigfoot house. Now the question is, when? And how?"

"we will think this over in the morning, for I am afraid that I am dreadfully tired. Let's all sleep on this and then confirm our decision in the morning," said my mother with sleepy, drooping eyes.


End file.
